The Mighty Fall/Quick guide
Walkthrough Graardor's march :Items needed: A light source :Items recommended: None *Speak to councillor Ur-tag in the north-easternmost house on the (upstairs) of Dorgesh-Kaan. Bandosian congregation :Items needed: A light source :Items recommended: None *Go to the the hollow tree in the Lumbridge Swamps. *Descend into the cave. Speak to any NPC to be directed to the leaders. *Speak to one of the leaders and suggest a candidate for the new leader (chat option 5 to continue). The leaders will not agree and will insist upon having a Kyzaj Tournament to determine the new leader. *You will then fight on Zanik's behalf. *Return to Dorgesh-Kaan and speak to Zanik, who is still with Ur-tag. *Travel to the Bandosian camp near the Goblin Village and talk to Zanik once more (a Goblin Village sphere can be used). She will explain that she is slowly weakening and expects to die soon. Return to Yu'biusk :Items needed: Weapon(s) :Items recommended: Armour *Enter the portal to travel to Yu'biusk. Go up one ladder, travel to the north-east corner and talk to Zarador, who will explain the rules of the tournament. *Head to your camp (travel west, descend 2 ladders) and talk to your supporters. *A goblin messenger will soon arrive and announce the details of your first fight (continue the chat dialogue, don't try to talk to him directly). He reveals that your first opponent is Yelps, champion of the goblins. *It emerges that the goblin is a Human infiltrator. He attacks you and you must kill him. You will find a note on his corpse revealing a plan of infiltration by a group of Bandosian humans who are trying to win the tournament by poisoning the competitors. *Go to Zarador to warn him. He will insist that you find and kill the five remaining human infiltrators by yourself. Talk to the following goblins and kill them: :: The Kyzaj Tournament :Items needed: Weapon(s) :Items recommended: Armour, food, potions :If you die during the tournament, your gravestone will appear outside the Yu'biusk portal. *Return to Zarador once all infiltrators have been dealt with. Return to your camp to prepare for the tournament. Use the bank chest beside Zarador to bank any forbidden items. He will also explain the rules of the tournament. Talk to him once more to begin the tournament. Yelps *Your first opponent is Yelps, the goblin champion. *Kill his bodyguards quickly. *Soul Split is extremely useful in this fight. *When he spins try to avoid him, he'll throw coins on the spot where he will teleport to and spin next. He will spin at 4-5 locations before cooling down. Avoid standing close to either Yelps or the coins he throws when he is using his spin attack. *Within the blue area (this cannot be seen if you have your idle animations on "few"), he will deal heavy damage over time. *After defeating Yelps, you can choose to kill or spare him. After you have made your choice speak to Zanik outside of the portal. Lol *Return to Zarador after talking to Zanik. He will inform you that your next opponent is Lol, the troll champion. *You cannot wear armour in this fight (including auras, pocket items, and jewellery) and Lol is protected from ranged and magic, meaning ranged and magic damage is greatly reduced, so melee must be used. *To check which items you cannot bring in just try to start the battle. *When you are ready, talk to Zarador again to enter the fight. *Lol will throw rocks at you that deal heavy damage if you don't move, similar to ranger trolls' special attack. These can be destroy, inflicting light damage, otherwise, they will explode later inflicting a greater amount of damage, although this damage can be avoided by standing more than 2 squares away from all rocks. **Try to dodge Lol's rock-throwing attack in such a way that all the rocks will be concentrated in a corner of the arena. When warned a rock is being thrown, step one space to the side, repeating in a clockwise or anticlockwise fashion. *After Lol have been defeated you must once again choose to kill or spare him. General Graardor *Talk to Zarador again and, after some dialogue, he will give you a weapon known as the Kyzaj, the namesake of the tournament. He will tell you that you must use it against your final opponent, General Graardor, the champion of the ourgs. *Talk to Zanik outside of the portal and she will explain a bit about the Kyzaj and teach you how to wield and use it. *When you are ready to begin the final battle, return to Zarador and talk to him. In this fight you cannot bring in your own weapons, and prayer is disabled. You may equip armour and jewellery, although non-combat items and runes are forbidden. The Kyzaj will automatically equip itself once the fight starts, and you will not be able to equip it beforehand. *Graardor attacks exclusively with melee, using his own Kyzaj to attack instead of his fists like he usually does. He has a number of special abilities that you must watch out for: **He will occasionally raise his Kyzaj to his side and use a sweeping attack, dealing 40% of your maximum life points. This can be avoided by moving at least two squares away from him before he uses it. **Graardor will periodically smash the centre of the platform, causing a large blast. The damage caused by these blasts is unavoidable, although the amount taken depends on how close you are to the centre of the arena. The further away you are from the centre, the less damage you take. **When he shouts "GLORY TO BANDOS!", he will break off part of the arena you are standing on into the deadly fluid below, dealing heavy damage and ending any combo attacks you have going. This can be avoided by moving away before he does. **If ran under, Graardor will preform a stomp attack, dealing considerable damage and stunning you. The new Big High War God *When you have defeated Graardor, Zarador will call off the fight before you can kill him. It is revealed he has captured Zanik. *He then throws her into the arena, giving you two choices: you may either slay Zanik or spare her. **Slaying Zanik not only disqualifies you from the fight and results in Graardor becoming the new Bandosian leader, but also shows you to be a true Bandosian before the assembled horde. **Sparing Zanik allows her to become the new Bandosian leader. **Regardless of your choice, the feud between the cave goblins and Bandosians will be resolved. **Your Kyzaj appearance will initially depend upon your decision to kill or spare Zanik (you receive the Bloodied kyzaj if you kill her or the Honourable kyzaj if you spare her), but these can be freely exchanged after the quest. *At this point, if you chose to kill Zanik, you must speak to General Graardor to find out his plans. If you chose to spare Zanik, you must speak to her and find out her plans. Regardless, you must then return to Dorgesh-Kaan to tell Ur-Tag that the Bandosians have called off the attack and he will reward you. *Congratulations, quest complete! Category:The Mighty Fall